Episode 4992 (7 January 2015)
Synopsis Nick watches on from his hiding place in the car lot as the police search Dot’s house. He then stashes the bag of money behind the office building. Finding no sign of Nick, the police tell Dot, Yvonne and Charlie that he’s wanted in connection with an armed robbery and is a dangerous man. They all deny having seen or heard from him, the police confirm they have no record of him being dead. Once the police are gone, Charlie can’t find Nick but just as Yvonne starts panicking he returns. Yvonne reveals Sharon called the police and why. Yvonne and Nick lie to Charlie that Nick didn’t cause the crash. Nick later tells Charlie that Phil’s guilty, insisting he loves Charlie and would never do a thing like that to him. Meanwhile, Roxy’s refusing to take a break at the hospital, terrified there’s something the doctors aren’t telling them and that Ronnie will never wake up. Aleks tries to reassure her. Charlie’s meant to be picking up the baby from the hospital; Fatboy finds him sitting in the Square and presents him with a toy. Charlie confides he doesn’t think Ronnie’s going to make it. At the hospital, Charlie admits to Fatboy he’s terrified he won’t be able to keep the baby safe. Charlie talks to an unconscious Ronnie, telling her he knows exactly what he’s got to do. Charlie then asks Roxy to take the baby and leaves. Aghast, Fatboy returns to the Square with Charlie, arguing all the way. Charlie eventually snaps and storms into the house, leaving the door ajar. Fatboy follows him in and is shocked to see Nick there. The Cottons send Fatboy away. Roxy takes the baby home; Aleks advises her to give Charlie time and again reassures her that Ronnie will be okay. Nick asks Charlie for the chance to prove he can be a good granddad but Charlie insists he doesn’t want Nick anywhere near his son, that’s why he gave the baby to Roxy. At No.27, an exhausted Roxy falls sleep on the sofa. Nick sneaks in, picks up the baby and kisses him on the forehead. Ben and Sharon are at loggerheads. Ritchie, Sharon, Billy, Ben and Jay meet up – they need to come up with a plan to get Phil out. Ritchie explains as they haven’t got any cash Phil will be inside until the trial. Sharon gets angry and Ritchie quits, they can’t afford to pay her and she’s had enough. Looking through a file Ritchie left behind, Billy notes Phil’s made Ben power of attorney. Sharon’s furious, insistent Ben doesn’t know the first thing about business and Ben storms out. Billy finds Ben in the Vic and suggests he clears the air with Sharon. Later, when Ben comes home, Sharon explains she’s got a plan to raise the money they need but Ben demands to look at the accounts first. Ben tells Jay he better start showing him some respect – from now on he’s running things. Carol can’t believe Max’s ripped up the file of evidence but he insists he’s sick of the Lucy Beale case. Max proceeds to get drunk and is rude to both Carol and Lauren when they try to be supportive. Carol accuses him of sounding like a child and talks about a toy he once broke that she fixed. She wishes she could fix this but he has to. Max breaks down and cries, admitting he doesn’t know how. He tells Carol Emma’s parents are coming tomorrow to pick up her stuff and he doesn’t know if he can face them. Lauren arrives home and Max apologises to her. But then Abi arrives and upbraids Max for the way he treated Ben, calling him selfish. Fed up, Max heads off to get even more drunk. In an attempt to stop Kat and Donna bickering, Pam gives Kat flowers pretending they’re from Donna and persuades Kat to join her and Donna for a drink in the Vic that night. But when Pam then gives Donna flowers claiming they’re from Kat, she doesn’t realise Kat is listening. At the pub, Kat and Donna pretend to be best of friends and laugh at Pam when she realises she’s been rumbled. The women have a drink together. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns